


Semper Fi

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fi

## Semper Fi

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/>

* * *

As soon as the airplane landed in the Metropolis airport, Whitney could see Lex's car from the window. Sleek and silver like the bullet they'd taken out of his shoulder two weeks ago, the Ferrari glimmered in the harsh daylight. He didn't have much to take with him, and what he did have fit into the two backpacks he'd stowed in the overhead compartment, and when the plane had come to a complete stop and the disembarkation sign had turned on, he rose from the window seat and reached up, wincing at the pull in his shoulder as he got his bags down. 

He wasn't surprised that Lex was waiting for him--not that he'd ever said he would, but Lex had a tendency of doing things quietly, on the sly for the people he cared about, and forgetting to take credit for them, supposedly because he was busy doing other things. 

Yeah, right. Whitney hadn't bought that excuse before, and he wasn't buying it now, either. As he got off the plane, he could see the families of the other guys coming home with him clustering around, jumping and craning for looks, and he quickly got out of the way as he went towards the silver Ferrari. 

Lex was leaning against the hood, sunglasses shielding his eyes as he gestured towards the passenger side of the car. "Can I offer you a ride, sailor?" he quipped. 

Whitney cracked up as the hood raised and he tossed his two bags into it. "Sure you can. You can ride me anywhere you want to." 

The corners of Lex's lips turned up as he straightened from his lean against the car, and used his remote to unlock the doors. "Don't worry. I intend to." 

The promise in that statement electrified Whitney, and his toes tingled from it. He slid into the passenger side, running his fingers through already-spiky hair as he waited for Lex to join him. 

Lex slid in a few moments later, tucking away his cell phone as he did, and leaned across the gearshift. "Welcome home," he murmured softly, kissing Whitney's mouth with a gentle hunger. 

Whitney's hands rose to cup Lex's cheeks gently, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss until all he could see or taste was Lex. "I missed you," he answered back, finally letting go so that Lex could drive them home. 

Lex eased back into the driver's seat, but he gave Whitney a big smile that echoed the sentiment. "I talked to my office this morning, and I've had them clear not only today and Friday, but the weekend as well, so that unless there is a rather large emergency, we'll be undisturbed," Lex answered instead. As he drove, one hand reached out and stroked a finger over the purple heart medal that was pinned to Whitney's uniform. 

Whitney looked down at Lex's fingers tracing his medal, and gave a little grin. "Yeah, I got one of my own now," he said softly. "I'm just lucky the bullet didn't tear through more than it did. But it didn't, and they fixed me up good as new. Since I was going home in three weeks anyway, they gave me the discharge early." 

Lex dropped his hand down to Whitney's, and squeezed it tightly. "I'm glad they did," he said softly. "Your mother was worried when she heard that you'd been shot, and despite the fact you've told her you're all right, I don't think she's going to believe it until she sees you in person." 

Whitney nodded. "Yeah, I could tell on the phone she didn't believe me." He was surprised that Lex was holding his hand, and he turned it over so they were palm to palm, fingers linked. Whitney's eyebrow rose, just a little, when Lex's grip tightened even further on his hand, but he didn't say anything. 

Lex was quiet too as he drove through Metropolis, and then pulled into the parking garage of his building. "Everything is pretty much the way you left it," Lex said. "I've changed a few things around, had the furniture replaced, things like that." 

Whitney brought their hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Lex's once they were parked. "Lex. Calm down, okay? I'm here. Everything's okay. I could care less if you redecorated or what. I'm just... glad to be home." 

"I'm calm," Lex said, but he didn't pull away from Whitney until he had to, getting out of the car and opening the hood. He reached in and took one of the bags, and handed the other to Whitney once he got out of the car also. "Come on. Dinner's waiting upstairs; I told the cook--" 

"You've got a cook now?" Whitney asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he grinned. 

"Well, with you gone, I couldn't exactly wait out your tour of duty before I ate again," Lex said dryly, leading the way to the elevator. "So I hired a chef." 

"Four stars, I'd imagine." 

"Actually, yes," Lex confirmed, blushing just slightly. The elevator chimed, and Lex got on first, holding the door open for Whitney. "I lured her away from the _Chambre du Roi_ in Manhattan." 

"Does she at least _speak_ American?" Whitney asked. 

Lex laughed at that. "Yes, she does. She's born in Brooklyn, don't worry. She's American through and through, she just makes excellent French cuisine." 

"Yeah. How's she do on hamburgers?" 

Whatever Lex's answer was, it was lost in the chime of the elevator letting them off on the floor. About halfway down the hallway, Lex pulled out the keycard to the suite, and paused before slipping it into the door. "I just remembered... I had a couple friends over," he said, sliding the key into the door and as soon as the door unlocked, Lex pushed it open. 

"Frien--" 

Whitney's words were cut off by a bright flood of lights inside the room, a loud blare of music, and a rather large blond missile being shot his way. "WHITNEY YOU'RE HOME!!!!!" 

Whitney was struck with the urge to step out of the way, and let the missile bang into the wall but he caught it instead and looked down. 

And across. 

Chloe was about four months pregnant, glowing beautifully, and beaming brightly at him. "HI!!!!" 

Whitney laughed as he hugged his best friend, and swung her around in a little circle. "Hey, Chloe." 

Chloe latched onto his arm. "Come on. You've _got_ to meet Bruce. You'll love him. He'll love you. You're going to be the baby's godfather, you know, Lex has already agreed, so would you like Uncle Whitney or just Uncle Whit?" 

"Um... I..." Whitney couldn't hope to keep up with the mile a minute chatter. 

"That's okay, you can decide later," Chloe said with a beam, thrusting a drink into Whitney's hand. 

Whitney shot a look at Lex, who was leaning idly against the bar, talking to a slim woman dressed in white, chef's hat included, and when Lex turned around towards him, Whitney stuck out his tongue and then mouthed the words, _you'll pay for this, Luthor._

Lex just chuckled and raised his glass in a silent toast to Whitney as he watched Chloe--who was a full head shorter and hundred pounds lighter despite the pregnancy--drag Whitney around the room like he was nothing. 

"--and anyway, Bruce and Lex were--Fordman, hey, focus," Chloe said, snapping her fingers in front of Whitney's face to get his attention. "Listen to me, here." Chloe glared at Whitney, one hand on her hip as the other was still currently twined through Whitney's. 

"I'm listening. Bruce and Lex were planning your wedding and you didn't know it, so you got Dick to help you line up everything, only nobody was listening to you because Bruce had contacted them all first," Whitney repeated dutifully. He had _no_ idea what he was talking about, but apparently he said the right thing, because Chloe plunged right back into the story where she left off. 

"Right, anyway, Bruce and Lex were planning the wedding, and I was trying to get Dick to help me, because nobody else was listening to me, so he was calling stores left and right and threatening to sic Bruce Wayne--" 

"Wayne?" Whitney stopped dead in his tracks. "Bruce. Wayne? You know like, multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne?" 

"Yes, that's right," came the deeply booming voice from behind him. 

Whitney twisted around, and then looked up. 

Which wasn't something he did that often, but this man? Taller than him and broad-shouldered too. 

Chloe was grinning insanely. "You made it!" 

"Of course I did," Bruce said calmly. "I just had to tie up a few last minute ends before I got here; Lex was kind enough to let me come in after the party had begun." He kissed his wife's hand and then held his own out to Whitney. "Bruce Wayne, Mr. Fordman. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Whitney shook Bruce's hand dumbly, and then winced when Chloe's sharp-toed shoe connected with his shin. "Introductions! Right, God, I'm sorry. Whitney Fordman, Mr. Wayne." 

Bruce smothered a laugh at the yelp, well-acquainted with Chloe's kicking habit. "I've heard a great deal about you, Mr. Fordman, and from my wife's tales, I half expected you to walk on water." 

Whitney flushed, even as he glared at Chloe. "No, sir, Mr. Wayne, she's exaggerating. As usual." 

"Nonsense. And please, enough with Mr. Wayne. Call me Bruce." Bruce gave a little wave of his hand. "We're all adults here, and I think you've definitely earned the right to use my first name." 

Whitney puffed up a little prouder at that, but before he had a chance to say anything, the chef cleared her throat. "Dinner is served," she called out, hands behind her back as she stood at the head of the table, waiting to serve the four of them their meals. 

Lex, surprisingly, didn't sit at the head of the table; he sat at the empty chair beside Whitney, so that he was across the table from Bruce and Chloe. Whitney shifted nervously in his seat, suddenly acutely aware that he was still in his dress blues, jet-lagged and probably still smelling like the airplane, sitting across from one of the richest men in the world. 

And then it dawned on him. 

Lex? 

Was also one of the richest men in the world. 

And didn't that give him a nice churning stomach right before time to eat? 

But he didn't say anything as four silver-domed dishes were set down in front of them, one for each person, and Whitney had to admit his mouth was watering from just the smell. A goblet of iced tea sat at each plate, and Whitney made sure to move it safely out of the range of his big hands as he unfolded the white linen napkin and dropped it in his lap. 

Once everyone was ready, the chef lifted the lids off the plates, two at a time, and Whitney had to laugh. _Had to._

On his dinner plate was not the filet mignon and grilled salmon that Bruce and Chloe had chosen, nor was it the lobster that was sitting on Lex's. 

On Whitney's plate sat a nice, juicy cheeseburger, with the finest cheese, the crunchiest pickles, crisp lettuce, and everything else he could have possibly asked for, grilled to perfection and just waiting for him to sink his teeth into. 

* * *

The moan that came out of the bathroom was nearly orgasmic in intensity, and Lex looked questioningly at the door. "Whitney?" 

His only answer was another orgasmic moan. "Shower. Hot water." 

"I'll leave you two alone," Lex called out, chuckling softly as he continued undressing. 

Whitney pushed back the shower door enough to poke his head out. "Or you could come and help me enjoy my first civilian shower in five very long years." 

Lex grinned at that. "I could do that, I suppose." 

"Yeah? Get in here then." Whitney closed the door to keep the water and steam inside, and ran his fingers through his hair, letting the shampoo rinse out with the last of the airplane smell. He wasn't even going to contemplate how good the hot water felt on his back, shoulders, and arms, and just _knowing_ that nobody could run him out of the shower until he was damned good and ready just made him grin lazily. 

It didn't take Lex very long at all to finish undressing, and even less time to come into the bathroom. He paused outside the frosted shower door however, looking through at Whitney's silhouette through the glass. It was... nice, he reflected after a moment, to have that hulking shadow back where it belonged, and Lex tapped on the glass before opening the door and stepping into the shower. 

When Whitney heard the tap on the glass, he turned around and gave Lex a guilty grin. "I'm using all your hot water," he confessed. 

Lex moved forward, pressing Whitney back through the hot spray until his back was against the slick blue tiles. "I sincerely doubt you could use all of it if you ran the shower for the next six hours," Lex said as he let his hands slide over Whitney's wet skin. 

"I don't think we'll be in here quite that long," Whitney answered with a grin, his hands sliding down Lex's sides to grasp his hips and haul him in closer. 

"I don't know about that," Lex said in response, rubbing himself against Whitney's wet body. "It _has_ been quite a few years." 

Whitney's grip on Lex's hips tightened as he helped guide Lex's rocking against his cock, and looked down in surprise at that revelation, but he didn't say anything. 

Lex didn't bring any further attention to bear on the subject either, just leaning forward enough to catch one of Whitney's nipples between his teeth and tug gently. He sucked roughly at the little peak, scraping his teeth across it until it pebbled, and then switched to the other. 

The familiar taste of Whitney exploded across Lex's tongue, and it made him ravenous for more as he kept Whitney pressed against the wall of the shower, covering his chest in kisses and bites. 

Whitney's head pressed back against the tile tightly, groaning sharply as Lex's cock rubbed against his in the slippery slide. His hand moved from Lex's hip, gripping both erect organs and stroking them together, keeping his fist tight around the shafts so they stayed pressed together, thrusting in the tight little tunnel. 

It was Lex's turn to groan as Whitney's hot, wet hand wrapped around their cocks and kept jacking them off together. He bit down sharply on Whitney's shoulder, the closest thing he could reach, trying to fight down the orgasm before it'd even started. He was successful, after a long moment, and eased his teeth out of Whitney's skin only to find his mouth devoured. 

It was the one thing Whitney had been longing to do all night, ever since the hamburger had been unveiled on his dinner plate and he'd known without a doubt that was what Lex had been arranging with the chef. Incredible warmth filled his chest and spilled out as he kissed Lex tenderly, free hand moving to cradle the back of Lex's head like a precious object as he sucked on the delicious, delectable tongue thrusting against his own. 

It was like coming home, even more so than walking through the door of the apartment he and Lex had shared for the few months before he'd enlisted, even more so than getting off the plane in Metropolis and stepping foot on the familiar soil of his home state. Lex was his home, and realization stunned him for a long moment as Lex's mouth slid away from his and moved down his chest. 

White-hot kisses to each nipple, the trailing lick of his tongue down the line of contoured abs, thrusting slickly into the little indention of his navel. Lex's hands spread on Whitney's thighs, nails scraping lightly against the hair on his legs as he got to his knees. Whitney's cock was standing proudly tall, bobbling a little as Whitney panted for breath, and Lex's tongue lapped gently at the head, teasing the crown before sliding his mouth down the shaft and sucking in earnest. 

Whitney's head thumped back against the shower wall as Lex swallowed him down. The hot steam from the shower filled the large stall, the water cascaded down the smooth curve of Lex's back like a waterfall, and Whitney whimpered as he got splattered by the backsplash of the shower head. He raised his hands up, gripping the silver fixture tightly in his hands as he thrust forward, offering himself to Lex. 

At first, Lex didn't realize what Whitney was doing, but when he didn't feel warm, calloused hands stroking the side of his head, he looked up, saw Whitney's hands gripping the shower nozzle, and he knew. Knew Whitney was offering himself for Lex's pleasure, and he pushed himself back to his feet in the shower. He pressed his body length against Whitney's, kissing him roughly, reaching up and guiding Whitney's arms around his waist instead. "I told you when I picked you up I was going to ride you," Lex gritted out, reaching down and stroking his own aching cock as he whispered to Whitney over the rush of the water. "Turn around." 

Whitney's arms tightened around Lex as he did as he was told, turning around so that Lex's back was against the shower wall, and the hot water beat down on Whitney's back instead. Lex's arms rose to wrap around Whitney's neck, holding tightly as he brought his legs up, one at a time, to wrap around Whitney's waist. Whitney's cock pressed insistently against Lex's opening, and Lex gave a soft hiss. 

When Lex was sure that Whitney had his weight, he let go of Whitney's shoulders with one hand, and grimaced as he picked up the bottle of green shampoo sitting on the ledge. It was Whitney's favorite, what he always used, and the thick, goopy cream was just what Lex needed as he reached back and slid two fingers inside of himself. Another hiss at the sharp penetration, stretching roughly and quickly because he couldn't _wait_ and already Lex knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast. 

Once he was open, Lex moved his hand to Whitney's cock, stroking it, lathering it thickly with the slick suds. Whitney moaned, and Lex kissed him hard, swallowing the moan with a deep suck of his tongue, a lick of his lips, the quiet click of teeth against teeth as the kiss grew more savage. Then with a deep breath, Lex shifted his weight again, and slid his stretched passage down the thick shaft of Whitney's cock. 

Whitney gave a shrill cry, feeling the hot clasp of a live body around his cock for the first time in more years than he wanted to think about. His hands tightened on Lex's hips, leaving red marks on the pale skin as he hauled Lex forward. He thrust as Lex pushed down, and he impaled his lover completely on his cock. 

Lex's entire body stiffened as Whitney's cock thrust into him. Well-remembered length that filled him completely, and he clenched tightly around the shaft as he started to ride. Shoulders pressed against the wall, bearing the brunt of his weight as he raised and lowered himself on Whitney's cock as his lover's rough hands dragged him down deeper with every bounce. Buried to the balls on every thrust, Whitney gave little needy whimpers as the water beat down onto his back as he rocked on his heels to meet Lex's downward pushes. 

Lex was fucking himself roughly on Whitney's cock. Squeezing it hard with every buck of his hips, sliding up and then down the length as Whitney pulled him further onto the shaft, until he could feel Whitney's balls pressing against his ass. He moaned himself, feeling his cock throbbing, and then the moan changed to a shrill, unexpected scream as Whitney took the initiative and started pounding into him. The change in angle and the power of the thrusts caused Whitney's cock to slide across his prostate with every thrust, and the pleasure nearly blinded him. 

Whitney kept Lex shoved against the shower wall as he started to thrust, his cock sliding easily in and out of his lover's body as he kissed. Couldn't get enough of Lex's mouth as he devoured it, teeth and lips and tongue all melding into one delicious _kiss_ that Whitney couldn't break. He drove his cock harder into Lex as he felt Lex's body tightening around him, and he brought one hand down to squeeze Lex's cock gently, then started to stroke it. 

Lex arched his back, thrusting into the tight clasp of Whitney's hand before coming. If he'd been cognizant he'd been mortified, but as it was, it felt too _wonderful_ to come with someone that _wasn't_ his right hand for a change, and he shuddered through the delicious orgasm as his muscles locked tightly around Whitney's cock, bearing down and squeezing. 

Whitney came with a grunt himself, feeling the massaging grip of Lex's body pulling him deeper, milking the orgasm out of him. He drove his cock to the hilt as he came, letting his head fall back as Lex's mouth moved to suck at his pulse point. Each of Lex's sucks seemed timed with the jerks of his cock as he came, and it only made him come harder, until finally, there was nothing left. 

When Lex felt the hot streams of Whitney's orgasm start to ease off, he kissed his way up a stubbly jaw, scraping his lips gently across the bristly hairs as he worked his way up. He kissed the corner of Whitney's eye, then his temple, and then his ear before whispering into it. "Welcome home, Whitney." 

The warmth from before spilled out of Whitney's chest again at the tender kisses and the softly spoken words. He eased Lex's legs down so that his feet touched the floor, and repaid the soft kisses with ones of his own peppered across Lex's face, throat, and shoulders before moving up to his ear. "I love you too, Lex." 


End file.
